Hitherto, various techniques of forming a thin film on a substrate for manufacturing a solar cell, a display panel, or the like have been proposed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-14024 discloses a sputtering apparatus that uses a target to form a film on a substrate through a metal mask in a vacuum room. The sputtering apparatus forms the film in a state where the substrate and the metal mask that is provided on a front surface side of the substrate are in close contact with each other by a magnet that is provided on a back surface side of the substrate.